


The Fool Might Be My Middle Name

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ark AU. Finn Collins gets out of the Sky Box; Kyle Wick can't stop adopting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool Might Be My Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU the Ark air just seems to be fine? Idk maybe they all end up fleeing to the ground in like ten years. But for now, we're assuming the oxygen problem doesn't exist, along with some other changes. More interested in shipping than plot details: the life.

Finn Collins gets out of the Sky Box.

Kyle wasn't hoping he wouldn't--there's no universe where he'd be rooting for some kid to _die_ so he'd get a shot at his girlfriend--but he still feels off-kilter when he hears the news.

Then Raven comes in to drop off some parts and she's grinning like she's never going to stop, like the damn sun, and Kyle feels a smile tug at his own mouth.

"Get some good news, Reyes?"

"Shut it, Wick," she says, and they high-five.

*

They hang out that night; Monty got out a few weeks back, so it's kind of a joint celebration. Monty's friend Jasper is still waiting for his birthday, but they're optimistic. No one likes killing kids, and Monty did the same thing and he got out. And it wasn't nearly so bad as Spacewalker.

Kyle doesn't like Finn much, and he thinks it's not just bias. Finn's a nice enough guy, but kind of, well. There's not much to him. He and Raven are sweet and comfortable with each other, but in Kyle's (definitely biased) opinion, she needs someone who can keep up with her better. Someone who'll challenge her. Someone who gets the stuff she's passionate about.

"This is pathetic," says Monty. "Stop glaring at them."

"I'm not glaring."

"Pathetic," Monty says again. 

Kyle leans back. "I'm just saying, she could do better."

"I'm not convinced you're _better_."

Kyle inclines his head. "Okay, fine. She could make a lateral move that would, ultimately, make her happier."

"Uh huh."

"I bet he can't name all the elements from memory."

"Yeah, that's definitely the most important thing in a relationship."

Kyle throws a napkin at him.

*

"Hey, so, if you were in love with a girl, and she had a boyfriend, but her boyfriend was kind of a tool and you didn't think they'd last, what would you do?"

The guard raises his eyebrows at Kyle, looking around the empty room. Kyle's working late, so it's just the two of them. "Are you asking me?"

"My friends are assholes."

"You're assuming I'm not an asshole."

"Well, no, just a new asshole. An asshole with different opinions."

"What were the previous assholes' opinions?"

"That I'm pathetic and shouldn't glare at them. _Shut up, Wick_ is also popular."

The guard snorts. "I think I'm with the other assholes."

Kyle sighs. "I need better friends." He cocks his head at the guard. "I'm Kyle Wick, by the way."

"I thought you wanted better friends."

"No, I _need_ better friends. But I suck at those. You busy tonight?"

That's how he meets Bellamy Blake.

*

"So, what did you punch?"

The girl in the infirmary can't be much older than eighteen, but she's calm and professional, like she's been doing this for years.

"Does that matter for my treatment?"

"No, but I'm kind of morbidly curious."

"An engine."

"You punched an engine?"

"I'm an engineer."

"So, all those years of training and tests and education, and all they teach you is how to break your hand punching an engine?"

He swears under his breath. "It's broken?"

The medic smirks. "No. But still."

"Hey, Clarke, I--"

Kyle and the medic both look up, and there's Finn, hanging out in the doorway. He has a sketchbook with a bow on it.

"Oh, hey, Finn," says the medic. "Sorry, I'm just finishing up with--"

"Wick," says Finn, blood draining from his face.

"Collins," says Kyle, inclining his head.

The medic--Clarke--looks between the two of them, like she's trying to work something out.

"I'll come back later," says Finn.

Clarke purses her lips and watches him leave, and then turns back to Kyle. "Ex-boyfriend?" she offers.

"No." He considers. "When are you done?"

"Whenever I'm done with you."

"You like moonshine?"

Twenty minutes later, she's in his room with him, Monty, and Bellamy, kicking their asses at some weird flip-cup variation she might have made up.

"You're definitely cheating," Bellamy says.

"Or I'm _actually amazing_ ," she says, flicking a washer into a cup off her nose. "Suck it." She looks at Kyle. "Are we ever going to talk about your weird incident in the infirmary, or is this how you make all your friends?"

"It is," says Monty.

"What incident?" asks Bellamy.

"Some weird vibes between him and my friend Finn," says Clarke. 

"Oh my god," says Monty, and Kyle says, "Shut it, Monty."

Clarke raises her eyebrows. "Seriously, ex-boyfriend?"

"He was bringing you a present."

"He used to be in the Sky Box," says Clarke. "I was assigned there for a while during training, doing medical checks. He said it helped, having me around. And my mom's on the council," she adds. It's news to Kyle, but clearly not to Monty and Bellamy. "I think he thinks I put in a good word."

"Did you?" asks Bellamy.

"I gave my impressions of all the cases I dealt with," Clarke says. "It's standard procedure for the medics there."

Monty licks his lips. "Were you on Jasper Jordan?"

"Yeah," says Clarke, surprised. "I recommended he should be pardoned."

Monty gives her a huge hug, burying his face against her neck. "Thank you."

"This is great and all," says Bellamy, "but this game isn't done yet. I was just about to make a comeback."

"That's cute that you think that," says Clarke, and when Bellamy grins back, Kyle only feels a little guilty about what he's hoping she'll do.

*

"No," says Monty. "You're not allowed to be a dick about this. That's my one rule."

"I'm not being a dick."

"You want to start hanging out with Clarke so Finn will dump Raven and start going out with her instead."

"I want to start hanging out with Clarke because she's awesome," he says. "If Finn happens to be into that--"

Monty considers. "We're keeping her," he says. "But just because she's so awesome. We're not hooking her up with Finn."

"Of course not," says Kyle. "But you know, if it happens--"

Monty elbows him; he figures it's just because he's being a dick, but it turns out Raven is coming.

"Hey, Reyes!" he says, too brightly. "You busy tonight?"

Raven gives him a contemplative look. "What have you got in mind?"

Three hours later, he and Raven are destroying Monty and Bellamy at beer pong, and Clarke and Finn are talking about something Kyle cannot even pretend to find interesting.

Monty hits him in the face with the ball on his next shot, and Kyle knows he deserves it.

*

Jasper gets out a week later; Clarke comes to the party and he launches himself at her with as much joy as he launched himself at Kyle earlier (but less than when he hugged Monty, because Jasper doesn't love anyone as much as he loves Monty). "Clarke! Where did you go? The new medic sucked!"

"Well, now I'm at the infirmary," she says, patting him on the back with a laugh. "So any time you want to see me, all you have to do is grievously injure yourself."

"Way ahead of you," says Jasper. He blinks at Bellamy. "Who are you?"

"Wick adopted me," says Bellamy.

"Awesome," says Jasper, and hugs him too.

"Can't believe they let you out, Jordan," says Raven. She's got Finn behind her, like always, and Jasper has to hug both of them. "God, you're a menace," she says, clinging back to him just as fiercely. "Hey guys," she says, looking at the rest of the crew. "So, you're really keeping them, huh, Wick? I thought you just missed Jasper."

"Look at them, Reyes. They need me. They're lost and alone."

"You're demented," says Raven. "Where's the moonshine?"

*

"What are you doing?" Raven snaps three weeks later, no preamble, no greeting. God, she's the fucking _best_.

"Finishing this design. Then I'm going send it to you so you can reject it for being unrealistic. Then probably lunch. Why, you hungry?"

"I meant with Clarke Griffin."

"Being friends?"

"You can't date her."

Kyle frowns. "I wasn't going to date her. Wait, why can't I date her? I'll have you know I'm a catch, Reyes. She would be lucky to get some of this." He gestures down at himself, and then flexes for emphasis.

"She's a councilor's daughter. Once her parents find out she's slumming it with you, they'll probably float you."

"I don't think they float people just for talking to girls." He grins. "Don't tell me you're worried about me."

"Look, I like Clarke, you know I do. I'm just worried you don't know what you're doing. You see a person, and you decide they're yours, Wick."

He winces, because she's not talking about herself, but she's also not wrong. Kyle's the kind of guy who meets someone and just makes his mind up about them. He trusts his gut. Bellamy and Clarke are good, just like Monty was years ago, when they first met, like Jasper was. Finn is boring. Raven is--

Well, Raven's always been something else.

"I'm not going to date Clarke. But if you're jealous--"

She huffs. "In your dreams, Wick. See if I worry about you again."

*

Finn gets closer to Clarke, and Kyle feels guilty. He can see the strain around Raven's eyes when she looks at them, and he wonders if that was why she really talked to him, if she knew that her boyfriend was checking out another girl, and she was hoping he'd run Clarke off. 

"I'm a dick, right?" he asks Monty.

"I keep telling you."

*

They break up four months after Finn gets out of the Sky Box, and Kyle feels like the biggest asshole of all time.

It's weirdly Clarke who takes point on making Raven feel better. "I'm the girl friend here," she says. "It's my job to take her out and tell her he's an idiot and she deserves better."

"He didn't ask you out?" Kyle asks. Raven isn't here yet; it seems safe.

"Not yet," says Clarke, shifting a little, uncomfortable. "And he better not. I liked him when I met him, but--Raven's my friend. I couldn't do that to her."

"Noble of you," says Bellamy. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and bumps his shoulder. "Shut up, Bellamy." 

Raven comes in and sits down next to Kyle. "How drunk are we getting?"

"As drunk as you want," says Clarke. "He's an idiot and you deserve better."

Raven snorts. "It sounds like you're reading off cue cards."

"Well, he is, and you do," says Kyle.

"It's even worse coming from you," she says, and takes the bottle Bellamy offers. "That's what I'm talking about. Cheers."

*

"Okay, they might not float you, but they're definitely going to float Blake."

Kyle leans against the bench next to Raven while she works. He's been coming to see her more often since her breakup; Monty rolls his eyes every time he leaves.

"What did he do?"

"You must have noticed how he is with Clarke."

"I still don't think they float people for talking to girls." She gives him an unimpressed look, and he says, "He's a guard. He's a good guy. No one's going to float him if he flirts with her."

"There's no way her family will like it. You know I like her, but she's not--I heard she was supposed to marry Wells Jaha. She's not like me and Bellamy."

He feels his jaw tighten. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're low class, Wick. Don't act like you don't know."

"I know, but--it doesn't matter. Not to Clarke."

"It's not her I'm worried about. Clarke's great, she'd never do anything. But stuff happens to people like us when we hang out with people like her, because we're from different worlds."

Kyle wants to say she's wrong, but he's firmly middle class, and he's never worried about anything like this. It's Raven's life, she knows best. So he just crosses his arms over his chest. "So, what do you want me to do? Ditch Clarke? Ditch Bellamy?"

She makes a face. "No, no way." She pokes him in the chest. "I just want the record to show I think this is going to go really wrong."

"Does it get tiring being so pessimistic all the time?"

"I'm just saying, when blows up in your face, I'm going to be there to say I told you so."

"Good," he says, putting his arm around her and squeezing. "Wouldn't want you to bail on me when I need you most."

*

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Clarke hedges.

"We're just saying hi," says Kyle. "He's going to be bored."

"He's going to be working," says Clarke, but Kyle can't help but notice the way she tugs on her dress and fusses with her hair. She looks gorgeous, and he knows it's not for him, and he's pretty sure it's not for Raven. She definitely wants to see Bellamy. It's adorable. But Raven's here too, so it's not like Wick doesn't have ulterior motives himself. He's always gone to Unity Day celebrations near his own quarters, so he's never gotten to see her all dressed up and dancing. He's pretty excited.

It's not as fancy as the parties he's gone to in past years, but he's pretty sure he's going to have a way better time. It's less formal, and the music is louder. He can smell moonshine.

"See, there he is," says Kyle, and Clarke catches his arm before he can wave. "What?"

"He looks--really happy," she says, frowning.

"It's Unity Day."

"Yeah, but." Clarke worries her lip. "I think he's looking at a girl."

"Oh," says Kyle, following Bellamy's gaze. There is a girl in the crowd, pretty and dark-haired, dancing with a group of other people. "I'll check it out," he offers.

"No, it's okay," says Clarke. "I'll come. It's stupid not to say hi. We came all this way."

They wade through the dancers; Bellamy's off a distance from everyone else, clearly an observer and not part of the the festivities. His expression falters when he sees them, the happy smile slipping off his face. Clarke looks like she wants to die.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks.

"We came to say hi," says Kyle. "We're going to see Monty and Jasper next, wanted to check in on you and Raven first."

"Hi," says Bellamy, sounding kind of helpless. He smiles at Clarke, all nervous and lovestruck. "I'm, um. I'm glad you guys came by. You look really--nice."

"I'm going to go find Raven," says Kyle, ducking away from them. He has no idea who Bellamy's dancing friend is, but there's no way he has eyes for anyone but Clarke, and the two of them clearly need some privacy.

Raven's leaning against the wall, dressed in her usual casual clothes, glaring at the world. It's actually better than seeing her in a dress and makeup.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey. Playing matchmaker?" she asks, jerking her head toward Bellamy and Clarke. 

"Nah, I came to see you."

"Sure you did. Very selfless of you, Wick. When her mother kills him, it's on you."

"I really did--" he starts, but a flare cuts him off. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "IDs out, I guess. I was going to ask you to dance, too."

"I don't dance," she tells him. "You don't dance either."

"I could dance. I'd dance with you."

"You don't want to dance with me. I'm a terrible dancer. I'd step on your feet and knee you in the balls."

"That sounds less like bad dancing and more like deliberate malice." The guard comes by for their IDs, and they get scanned. "Trust me," he goes on, once they're alone again, "I--"

"We need your help," says Clarke. She's got Bellamy's girl with her, and she looks grim and determined. "We need to get to my room, and we can't have anyone ask any questions, okay? Larger groups are less noticeable. Come on. We're just a group of friends who didn't notice the flare, heading home."

Kyle frowns, but Raven's all business. "Okay, sure. Let's go."

"What's happening?" he asks, following the girls. "Where's Bellamy?"

"Doing ID checks," says Clarke. "He said we need to get--"

"Octavia," says the girl, soft. She's small and pale and lovely, and she looks terrified.

"Octavia," Clarke says, smiling at her. "This is Raven and Wick, and I'm--"

"Clarke," she says. "I know."

"How--" Kyle starts, and Clarke glares at him.

"We need to get Octavia out of here and make sure she doesn't get her ID checked," she says.

"And we're just okay with this?" Kyle asks, and both Clarke and Raven glare at him. "I never said I _wasn't_ , just making sure."

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you home?" Clarke asks the girl.

"Wherever Bell said."

"Then my place. We can--"

There's a sound behind them, the steady footfalls of guards, and Clarke and Raven exchange a look. "You guys go ahead," says Raven, jerking her head down where the corridor forks. "We'll distract them."

Clarke doesn't need to be told twice. She takes Octavia's arm and tugs her away, and Kyle turns back to Raven just in time for her to kiss him.

For the first second, he knows it's a distraction technique, and he's stiff and confused, not wanting to let himself get carried away. Then Raven says, "Work with me here," right against his lips, and he wraps his arms around her and lifts her a little, getting the angle better. He might never get to kiss her again, he's going to make this one count.

She slides her hand into his hair, sighing into his mouth when he deepens the kiss, and he turns them around so he can push her up against the wall. 

The guards have to actually pull them apart to check their IDs again; Kyle has no idea how long it took to get their attention, because he's having trouble not just staring at Raven. 

"IDs, now," says the guard, although he sounds a little amused.

"Yeah, sorry," says Kyle, fishing his out and handing it over. He flashes a grin. "Sorry, we already got checked and, you know. Unity Day."

"Just wait until you get home, okay?" says the guard, once the check is done. "Have a good night." They take off in the direction Clarke and Octavia didn't go, and Kyle looks down at Raven. She looks very well kissed.

"We'd better go find them," she says, not making eye contact.

"Raven--"

"I want to know what's going on. Don't you?"

"Yeah," he says. "Okay."

*

Clarke is making tea for Octavia, who's on the couch with her feet tucked up under her. She looks smaller in the quarters, and still scared, like she's not sure if she's safe yet, like she'll maybe never be sure she's safe.

"No Bellamy yet?" Raven asks. She still hasn't looked at him.

"Not yet," says Clarke. She licks her lips. "Octavia is his sister."

Raven's jaw drops; Kyle doubts he looks much better. "His _sister_?" she asks.

Octavia closes in on herself, tinier and more frightened, like she thinks they'll turn her in. He knows what happens to extra children, but he wonders if anyone could really bring themselves to lock a girl up or float her, just for being born.

Clarke puts her arm around Octavia's shoulders, glaring at them. "His sister," she confirms.

"No wonder he never tried to take you home," says Kyle, and Raven elbows him, but it makes Octavia laugh.

"He talks about you all the time," she tells Clarke, and Clarke laughs too. "Really, _all the time_."

"Good to know."

They get out a pack of cards and play Go Fish until someone knocks on the door. Octavia hides in Clarke's bedroom, just in case, but it's Bellamy, looking frazzled, hair a mess, eyes wide.

"Is everything--"

"She's fine," Clarke tells him. "In my room."

Bellamy wraps his arms around her and twirls her a little, laughing with relief. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd--"

Clarke laughs softly. "Thank Raven and Wick too. They were a distraction."

"You have a plan to get her back?" Raven asks.

"No," he says. "It was stupid, I shouldn't have--she's lived under our floor her whole life, I just wanted to do something nice for her. Let her out for one fucking night when I could keep an eye on her."

"And you did," says Kyle. "It's fine. We can get her back." He glances at Raven. "You know how to get from here to Bellamy's without being seen, right, Raven?"

"Just open up the wall for me and we're good to go," she says.

"I can--" Bellamy starts.

"You can walk home like a normal person," says Kyle. "Don't want to get too crowded in the vents. Just Raven and Octavia is safest."

Bellamy opens and closes his mouth, clearly not sure about leaving his sister again. "Thanks," he settles on. "I--really. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her."

"What are friends for?" asks Kyle, and he and Raven open up the wall.

"Just follow her, okay, O?" says Bellamy. "Do what she says. I'll be there when you get back."

"You don't have to be," says Octavia, rolling her eyes. "Once I'm there, I know what to do." Bellamy worries his lip, unconvinced, and Octavia kisses him on the cheek. "I'm good. You should have fun on Unity Day."

"You should too," Bellamy says, stubborn.

Kyle sighs, like this is a great hardship. "I'll meet them over there," he says. "Me and Raven will hang out with your sister. We'll play cards."

It's not subtle, and Bellamy gives him a completely exasperated look, like he's upset that Kyle and his sister are trying to give him some one-on-one time with the girl he is so obviously into. He should be thanking them.

"She looked totally heartbroken when she thought Octavia was your girlfriend, okay?" he says, leaning in close so only Bellamy will hear him. "We're giving you a date, take it."

Bellamy _still_ looks unsure, but he finally says, "I'll see you tomorrow if you're not up when I get back, O."

"Good," says Octavia.

"I'll call when we get there," Raven says. "Just so you know nothing happened."

Kyle replaces the wall panel once Raven and Octavia are safely in and then wipes his hands off. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some lovely ladies to make time with. You kids have fun."

"I'm older than you are," Bellamy says.

Kyle pets him on the shoulder. "Well, you can have fun anyway." He salutes Clarke. "Later, Griffin."

Clarke grins. "Later, Wick."

He takes the long way to Bellamy's, not really sure how long it'll take Raven and Octavia to get back through the vents. He's never actually been there before, which isn't surprising, now that he knows about Octavia. He's mostly amazed Bellamy's pulled it off this long.

Raven opens the door; Octavia is nowhere to be seen. It makes sense; Octavia must be good at hiding.

"Everything go okay?" he asks, following her in.

"Kind of want to float everyone who made the rules that say it's okay to keep a kid hidden in a fucking floor for eighteen years."

"Well, the rules say that's not actually okay," Kyle says, but it's not like he disagrees with her overall point. "She lives in the floor?"

Octavia shrugs a little, coming out from her hiding place. The hiding place where she _lives_. "It's better than getting floated. Or getting Bell floated."

Raven's jaw works, like she's pissed. She jabs Kyle in the chest. "We're fixing this."

"I know," he says, although he doesn't really know how. They have to do _something_.

They stick around until it's almost curfew, playing cards and giving Octavia some human contact, which she clearly desperately longs for. He can't even imagine what her life must have been like. 

Bellamy doesn't get back, and Kyle really hopes he's staying the night at Clarke's. They deserve it.

He walks Raven back to her own quarters.

"I know the way," she tells him, but she doesn't really seem upset.

"Well, I didn't get that dance," he says. "The least I can do is walk you home."

"I told you, you didn't want the dance."

"I did," he promises her. "I really did."

He expects her to drop it, but instead she turns to him, almost defiant. "How long have you wanted that dance, Wick?"

He knows exactly what she's asking. "Always," he says. "I've always wanted that dance."

Her jaw works. "So that's why. This entire time, all you've wanted is--"

He catches her arm before she can storm off. "No. That's not _all_. You know that's not all." He waits until she's looking at him. "You know how I am, I look at someone, and I decide. You walked into engineering your first day as a mechanic, held up my blueprints, and yelled, 'Whoever did this, you're fucking _tragic_.' And I knew you were--you're the fucking _best_ , okay? That's why. That's why I'm your friend. That's why--everything. It's not the other way around."

"And Clarke?"

He does play dumb for that one. "What about Clarke?"

"You knew Finn was interested in her. That's why you kept bringing her back. Nice of you to make it up to Bellamy now, but--"

"Yeah, okay," he says. "That was a dick move. But I liked her too. And I knew Finn was interested, I didn't know if she was interested back. She's not. So--"

"So you just broke us up."

"He came to the infirmary with a present for her when I was there," says Kyle. "I started inviting her out with us. Everything else that happened with you guys, that's on him."

She looks like she wants to argue, but they're at her door, and she just opens it and says, "Goodnight, Wick."

"Goodnight," he echoes.

*

"So, just so I'm clear," says Monty. "You told her everything and she didn't murder you?"

"Yeah."

He considers, and then claps Kyle on the back. "Honestly, you got lucky. I wouldn't push it."

"Yeah, no. I know."

It was always a slim chance, anyway.

*

He doesn't really appreciate what Raven said about Clarke, about how important she is, until she gets Octavia out of the floor. Bellamy is understandably resistant, and Kyle is profoundly glad he does not have to witness whatever argument the two of them must have, but it ends with Clarke going to her father, her father going to her mother, her mother going to the council, and no one being floated.

"If their mom was still alive, it probably wouldn't have worked," Clarke admits. She's curled up into Bellamy's side on the couch of his new, larger quarters, the ones with a real room for Octavia. Jasper and Monty are getting Octavia drunk for the first time in her life, and Raven is playing chess with _Wells Jaha_ , which is surreal. Even he's heard of Wells Jaha. Kyle was worried she'd stop coming around, after Unity Day, but he asked, and she didn't even hesitate when she said yes. Their habits haven't changed. Monty's right; he got lucky. "Or, she wouldn't have survived it. There are laws against having a second child, but not laws against having a sibling. Or even _being_ a second child. Although they might add them now."

"It probably wouldn't have worked if we didn't already have a council member on our side, either," Bellamy says, with enough of an edge that Kyle knows they fought about that too, fought hard.

"No," Clarke agrees, squeezing his hand. "But she's out now."

Bellamy's face evens out, watching his sister laughing with Jasper and Monty. His smile is relaxed like Kyle has never seen before. "Yeah," he says. "She's out now."

*

"I don't think they're going to float him for marrying her," Kyle remarks. He's walking Raven home because she hasn't told him to stop doing it yet. "They probably would have floated him for his sister. They had the perfect excuse."

"Score one for Kyle Wick's Lost Puppy Matchmaking Service."

"Probably need someone for Clarke's friend Wells next," he muses. "So he won't mope about Clarke too much. What do you think of him?"

Raven snorts. "You want to set me up with the Chancellor's son?"

"Just if you're interested."

She's quiet until they get to her door, and Kyle wonders if she's really thinking about it. He's not convinced they'd be a good match, but if she wants to try it, more power to her.

"I'm spoken for," she says, decisive.

He frowns. "Anyone I know?" Maybe she went back to Finn. They still talk, he knows. They're still friends. Maybe they worked it out.

She huffs a laugh. "Don't be stupid, Wick."

And then she kisses him.

It takes him a second again, and she says, "Work with me here," smiling against his mouth, and he laughs and kisses her back, kisses her _better_. She fumbles the door open and he trips in after her, too excited to be coordinated. She's sliding her jacket off, which is kind of unfair, and he helps her do it.

"It's more fun if we undress each other, you know," he says. "And what makes you think I put out on the first date? You haven't even bought me dinner, Reyes. I expect to be wined and dined. I'm a--"

She pulls his shirt off. "Shut up, Wick."

He laughs and kisses her again, slides his hands up her sides to pull her shirt off too. "Kyle," he corrects.

"Kyle," she repeats, like it's a new language she's learning. Then she makes a face. "I'm going to have to get used to that."

He tries not to grin; fails completely. "You are," he says, and follows her to the bed.

*

"Your design is a fucking _nightmare_ , Kyle," Raven tells him the next day, throwing a crumpled up ball of blueprints at him. "Seriously, just burn this and start over. Got it?" And then she leaves without another word. 

Monty raises his eyebrows. "She called you Kyle."

"She did."

"Holy shit."

Kyle shrugs with just one shoulder, smoothing out the papers. "I guess I have to start this over."

" _Holy shit_. I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm not even betrayed or anything, I'm genuinely shocked you didn't call me literally as soon as it happened to brag about it."

"I was a little busy."

Monty laughs and shakes his head. "Whatever you say, _Kyle_."

Kyle shoves him, and they get to work on fixing the blueprints together. Raven always likes Monty's designs more than she likes his, but it's hard to feel bad about that--or anything else--right now.

She _did_ call him Kyle.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turn You On, Turn You Up, Figure You Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387091) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash)




End file.
